


Random Fandom Drabbles

by Lex_of_Gotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabbles, Multi, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_of_Gotham/pseuds/Lex_of_Gotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles featuring my random thoughts on Jason and Dick. Also includes a few of my Original Character, so warnings for people who don't like that. Will include random smut with Jason and Dick and possibly others if I think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fingerstripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was done for the "002 Fingers" Challenge over at comicdrabbles o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss the fingerstripes...

Jason’s not going to say anything. Nope, nothing at all. Not a word. Not a sound.

The only thing that would come out of his mouth would be a trail of saliva anyway, and he doesn’t want to have to clean his helmet again.

Again.

Like he had to do the last time he ran with Nightwing.

Fucking Nightwing-

 **No!** _Not_ fucking Nightwing, because as soon as those two words show up in his mind together the images threaten to make him lose his composure… Thank god he wears a helmet instead of a mask or he would’ve gotten busted for this by now.

And the worst part of it isn’t that he’s attracted. Hell, everyone’s attracted, it’s _god damn Nightwing._

It’s just that, when the images assault him, and they will, now or later, it’s not what anyone would typically expect him to think about.

Sure, Dick Grayson had all kinds of god damn sexy features, especially when he was suited up. The grin, the abs, the _ass._ Everyone was always on about his ass, and it wasn’t without good reason.

But Jason, strange minded as he was, just found himself obsessed with his damn _hands._

The gauntlets didn’t help, oh no. Blue stripes down the middle two fingers, showing off just how long those fingers were, deceptively lean. Those fingers were strong enough to hold Nightwing’s whole body by their tips, flinging him through the air lick it was nothing. He was born for the trapeze and it showed in his hands.

Red Hood shook his head, forcing himself to focus away from Nightwing and his damn fingerstripes, fighting not five feet away against a group of thugs. Jason had his own fight to deal with, he needed to _focus_. But really, fighting was second nature, and his mind insisted that looking at Dick was way more important than the mangled ugly face in front of him. For the hundredth time that night, Jason thanked god for the helmet hiding where his eyes were looking.

It was over fast, real fast, unconscious bodies littering the floor at their feet. There was an adrenaline charged moment where they stood next to each other, and Dick was flashing that ridiculously hot grin and looking at Jason.

“Well that was fun…” he said, tipping his head saucily and stepping into Jason’s personal space. “What do you say to cool down at my place?”

Jason nearly groaned aloud. It was a close thing. As it was his voice was still husky when he answered.

“Only if you keep the gloves on….”


	2. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love leather jackets. 
> 
> Red Hood's leather jacket is hot...
> 
> Dick likes leather jackets...
> 
> They smell good.
> 
> This is total porn.

He'd always think of Jay when he smelled leather now.

 

Always.

 

There was just something about that warm, worn-in scent that made him remember the feeling of Jay inside him. Those nights he takes it slow, that leather scent surrounding him while his body is slowly ravaged and plundered. He doesn't say how much he loves it when Jason touches him that way, but really his Little Wing knows him so well by now that he doesn't have to say anything.

 

The feel of leather provokes a different response in him, a different memory.

 

Jason always smells like it, but when Dick has the leather under his hands it usually means they're in an alley somewhere, or they've just been fighting and the adrenaline is too urgent for them to take their clothes off. There's a certain appeal to moments like that too, when his face is pushed into the brick and pinned and fucked so ruthlessly its just on the right side of painful. He'd cling to that jacket for all it was worth to keep himself grounded. If Jay's facing him sometimes he bites into it to mask his sounds and the flavour is heady and bitter and usually has the opposite intended affect, making him louder.

 

Jason likes it when he's loud anyway. He always says it, murmuring in his ear about how he likes to see him lose control. And really, its too damn easy for him to make Dick lose control anyway, it's not fair.

 

But how can he not cry out when his once-dead, adoptive brother is pounding him into the mattress at that _exact_ right angle and pounding into that spot that makes his whole body shudder and his vision go white.

 

Just thinking about it is threatening to get him hard, and he can't really afford that on patrol.

 

Its that damn leather shop he perched over, that scent that's threatening to make him abandon patrol altogether and just go fuck Jason.

 

That really wasn't a bad idea...


End file.
